From the publication DE 198 42 128.A1, a coin operated amusement machine with a jackpot device is known. The coin-operated amusement machine comprises a symbol gaming device and a display with several digits to display the credit value. Furthermore, the coin operated amusement machine comprises a display with several digits corresponding to a jackpot value for obtaining a certain jackpot symbol combination. By operating the control elements, a jackpot symbol combination may be changed by a player. The player wins the jackpot value if the symbols randomly selected by the machine matches the player-selected jackpot symbol combination. The disadvantage of this invention is that a decision to change the jackpot symbol combination is not available for each game, so that the player is only seldom actively and strategically involved in the game.
The present invention solves this problem by guaranteeing active player interaction at regular intervals.